beta_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
U.S.S. Victory
Background Federation Type : Frigate '''NCC 65491 USS Kyushu - Destroyed USS New Orleans - Active NCC 63102 USS Renegade - Active NCC 572952 USS Rutledge - Active5 NCC 655302 USS Thomas Paine - Active plus 451 others built in total. 358 have been lost in all.The class remains in production. Commissioned : 2364 - present Dimensions : Length : 350 m6 Beam : 290 m Height : 83 m Decks : 19 Mass : 900,000 metric tons Crew : 190 Armament : 6 x Type XIV phaser arrays, total output 10,500 TeraWatts 3 x Standard photon/quantum dual yield torpedo tube with 190 rounds Defence Systems Enhanced shield system, total capacity 980,500 TeraJoules Standard Duranium/Tritanium double hull. Ehanced Structural Integrity Field 10CM of Ablative armor Warp Speeds (TNG scale) Normal Cruise : 6 Maximum Cruise : 9.8 Maximum Rated : 9.9 for 8 hours. Strength Indices : (Galaxy class = 1,000) Beam Firepower : 800 Torpedo Firepower : 650 Weapon Range and Accuracy : 200 Shield Strength : 400 Hull Armour : 300 Speed : 917 Combat Manoeuvrability : 4,740 Overall Strength Index : 328 Diplomatic Capability : 3 Expected Hull Life : 100 Refit Cycle : Minor : 1 year Standard : 1 years Major : 25 years Crew Notes The New Orleans class was introduced as a counterpart to the large Nebula and Galaxy class starships. The intention was to produce a Frigate which incorporated the technology advances being deployed on these two starships. The New Orleans would also have nearly equal speed to facilitate fleet operations. Unfortunately, the project did not go smoothly. Like its larger sister the Galaxy class, the New Orleans class suffered from a series of delays throughout its design and construction process. ' The problems experienced on the larger ship with warp coil manufacture, computer systems and hull plating on the Galaxy also affected the New Orleans, while additional problems were experienced with the power transfer system and the Structural Integrity Field. Initially ordered in 2347, by 2362 the prototype was still not considered spaceworthy and the entire project was threatened with cancellation.' Nevertheless, Starfleet placed a great deal of importance on the New Orleans class and managed to overcome the opposition. The USS New Orleans made her maiden flight in 2363 and was formally commissioned in 2364. After a cautious series of tests Starfleet proceeded with series production at a moderate pace. One unique feature of the New Orleans class is the torpedo arrangement. The ship carries a heavy armament of three torpedo tubes of the most modern type available. When this requirement was issued the design team expressed concerns that the tubes would take up far too much internal volume, necessitating a near 20% reduction in the science capacity of the ship.' A reduction to one tube was requested, but Starfleet command rejected the idea. After much consideration, the design team finally decided to mount two of the torpedo tubes in 'bolt-on' modular packs; each module would contain the tube, loading and firing mechanism, supporting power and computer systems, and a magazine of thirty photon torpedoes. The antimatter warhead material is tapped off from the fuel supply as normal and transferred to the pod immediately prior to firing. Computer simulations indicated that the skeleton structure of the Engineering was not sufficient to support a third torpedo pod, so the lower engineering hull was re-designed to include a prominent projection on the underside which provided the extra volume required to house the torpedo tube and loading system - the magazine being housed within the engineering hull proper. This ingenious concept not only allowed all three torpedo tubes to be housed within the design, but also permitted a nearly 25% increase in the volume available for other applications within the proper hull. This has allowed most of the major systems to be upgraded; the shield grid of the New Orleans class is one of the most powerful ever installed in a ship of this size. Her manoeuvrability is also quite impressive, although some vessels have experienced problems with hull stress around the connect points for the torpedo pods. The sensor and computer systems of the New Orleans represent a significant increase in capacity over previous designs. When the Borg launched their invasion of the Federation in 2365 five ships of the New Orleans class were in service; three of these managed to reach Wolf 359 in time to join the fleet which engaged the Borg in that system. The ships were lost with all hands; again calls were made for these ships to be scrapped, but in fairness Wolf 359 was hardly a reasonable test and many far more powerful ships were also lost in this battle. Starfleet stepped up production of the class in order to make up the shortfall in Starfleet numbers. With the advent of the Dominion threat Starfleet petitioned for and was granted a massive increase in their force levels. Production of the New Orleans class went into high gear. And order for twenty seven units had been placed after Wolf 359 and these ships were emerging from the production lines in 2370 when the USS Odyssey was destroyed by the Dominion. A further eighty two ships were ordered shortly after this incident; improved manufacturing processes have reduced the build time for a New Orleans from five to three years, and the first batch of this order arrived shortly after the start of the Dominion war. Although details are unavailable, the New Orleans is thought to have performed well during the conflict so far. Ship Decks Deck Listings Deck 1: Bridge, Captain's Ready Room, Observation Lounge Deck 2: VIP Guest Quarters, Conference Lounges Deck 3: Upper Main Shuttle Bay, Escape Pods (4), Ship’s Museum/Forward Observation Lounge Deck 4: Lower Main Shuttle Bay, Shuttlebay Support and Maintenance, Science Labs, Maintenance Deck 5: Shuttlebay Support and Maintenance, Machine Shop, Transporter Rooms 1-2, Armory, Security Office, Phaser Targeting Range, Holding Cells, Main Science Labs, Escape Pods (10) Deck 6: Residential Apartments, Captain's Quarters, Holodecks 1-3 (Upper Bay), Captain’s Personal Mess, Officer's Mess (S), Crew Mess (P), Main Galley, Upper Pod Maintenance Access, Plasma Injector Control Room (Upper Level), Escape Pods (32) Deck 7: Upper Computer Cores 1-2, Executive Officer's Quarters, Fusion Reactor 1-2, Residential Apartments, Holodecks 1-3 (Main Entrance), Recreation Rooms 1-6, Seven-Forward Lounge, Plasma Injector Control Room (Lower Level) Deck 8: Mid Computer Cores 1-2, Living Quarters, Transporter Rooms 3-4, Sickbay, Medical Laboratories, Gymnasium, Swimming Pool, Saucer Impulse Engines (P/S), IPS Maintenance, Saucer RCS Thruster Quads (4), Docking Ports 1-3, Escape Pods (50) Deck 9: Lower Computer Cores 1-2, Residential Apartments, Arboretum, Counselor's Office and Quarters, Stellar Cartography, Stellar Sciences, Hydroponics Bays 1-4, Biological Laboratories Deck 10: Living Quarters, Environmental Support, Secondary Graviton Generators 1-2, Secondary Deflector Dish, Upper Cargo Bays 1-4, Escape Pods (14) Deck 11: Main Impulse Engines, IPS Maintenance, Phaser Control, Living Quarters, Lower Cargo Bays 1-4 Deck 12: Main Impulse Engines, Deuterium Storage Tanks and Injection Assembly, Forward Torpedo Launcher, Docking Ports 4-5 Deck 13: Deuterium Storage Tanks and Fill Ports, Living Quarters, Science Labs Deck 14: Living Quarters, Umbilical Connect Hardpoints, Emergency Batteries Deck 15: Main Engineering, M/A Reaction Chamber, Aft Torpedo Launcher, Graviton Polarity Generators 1-2 Deck 16: Main Deflector Dish, Living Quarters, Environmental Support, Long-Range Sensors Deck 17: Antimatter Storage Pods and Injection Assembly, Upper Cargo Bays 5-9, Brig, Graviton Polarity Generator 3 Deck 18: Antimatter Storage Pods, Antimatter Generator, Lower Cargo Bays 5-9, Secondary Graviton Polarity Generator 3, Main Forward and Aft Tractor Emitters, Lower Pod Maintenance Access, Escape Pods (12), M/ARA Exterior Hull Plate, Antimatter Loading Port Category:Ships